


The Aesthetic

by SplatPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Stripper Dan, Strippers & Strip Clubs, im so sorry, what kind of a, why are people giving this kudos it SUCKS, why did i do this, yall this was so long ago im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatPhan/pseuds/SplatPhan





	The Aesthetic

Phil stepped into the club and his whole body immediately began to pulse. The music just faintly muted by the doors at the end of the hallway greeted anyone walking through the doors of The Aesthetic very loudly. He looked around after a moment, taking in the dark plush carpet under his feet, the various posters of various (he supposed) dancers framed around the circular, dimly lit light fixtures on the walls, and the desk on the far wall with a, he had to admit, quite attractive young lady seated behind it.

"Hi there," she smirked. "What're you in for tonight?"

Phil let a shaky grin slip past his lips as he muttered, "Uh, nothing really." Wow. What a great answer, dumbass. He hit himself mentally. "I mean.. I dunno. Thought it was about time."

Thankfully Louise, as the nametag on her halfway unbuttoned shirt read, ignored his awkwardness. Phil assumed this was something she had to deal with often. "Well, since you're obviously new to this whole thing, I'll explain how this works. You can go in to the stage and watch the show, for 25£. Or," she passed a card and pen across the counter. "You can fill out one of these. Specify which dancer you'd like, and they'll give you a lapdance. Each dancer can choose whether or not you're allowed to touch them, and can also choose whether or not to actually give you what you asked for. They rarely refuse though," she assured him. "This is what they make the most money off of. You can buy a room, as well, but that has restrictions too. None of the dancers are obligated to have sex with you."

Phil shook his head hurriedly. He had come for a show, perhaps a private one as well, but nothing beyond that was planned. He examined the card she had passed, and was a bit shocked when he found Louise's phone number on it. He scratched his head awkwardly and blushed, grinning like an idiot. "Uh, Louise? Is it? Uhm, you're nice, you really are, but I don't, uh, swing that way? If you get what I mean?" Phil hoped he hadn't sounded too harsh, but the smile on Louise's face as she nodded reassured him that he hadn't.

"Oh of course, sweetie! I'm sorry, I didn't realize." She took the card back and replaced it with a clean one, giving him a soft smile to try and let him know that she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Phil returned the smile and filled out the card for a lapdance, barely even paying attention to the prices. Money had never been a very big problem for his family.

When it got to the dancer's name, however, he stopped. "Louise?" He questioned.

"Hm?" She looked up from her phone that she had taken out while waiting.

"Who should I request? I mean, do you have any suggestions?"

"It all depends on what you're more into." Apparently she'd had this answer rehearsed. "Since you're more into guys, there are a couple I'd have advice on. The biggest crowdpleaser is Anthony. He's quite a show, but a bit fast if you ask me. And usually taken. He and this guy with spiked hair and blue eyes always go off to the same room--" She blushed. "I'm not supposed to tell you that, sorry. Anyway, our next 'best' is Chris, if you're into teasing. He takes his time with the crowd, letting them see only what he wants until it's gone in an instant." She grinned. "It's quite nice, I'll admit. But lots of people's favourite is Dan. He's the kinky one. He doesn't usually bring that out in lapdances, however. But on stage, he doesn't hold back. He usually has someone up there with him, just to show what he can do with handcuffs and a whip."

Phil nearly moaned at the thought, and immediately wrote Dan's name. Louise grinned when she saw. "One of those, eh?"

Phil blushed, and passed the finished card back to her. "I guess," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. She smiled again.

"Go on, it's just getting to the good part," she gestured to the door at the end of the hall and Phil assumed she had memorized the dancer's schedules.

Phil hurried down the hall, his feet silent on the carpet.

* * *

He had just taken his seat in a private, red, cushy booth when the whole room suddenly fell silent. It was as if everyone had collectively taken a breath, and even the waiters carrying trays of fancy drinks and wearing clothes that barely covered their arses turned to look at the stage.

The lights shone bright and the music began pumping again, even louder now than when Phil had been outside, but he was too transfixed on the man stepping onto the stage below him to even notice. 

His hair was swept to the side, but messily, as if he had just thrown together his look and couldn't care less about pleasing anyone here, though the steady eye contact he kept with someone sitting in a booth just below Phil said otherwise. That had to be Anthony, and the person he kept throwing sultry looks at must be the guy with spiky hair Louise had told him about.

Phil couldn't surpress a twang of guilt as he felt his cock begin to twitch. He felt as though he should save himself for who he'd asked for - who he'd paid for, but the way Anthony moved his hips and arms and fluttered his eyelashes was just a bit too much for him.

As he'd suspected, the guy with spiky hair rushed down the steps as soon as Anthony's dance was over, supposedly going to meet him in on of the rooms down the dimly lit hallway that Phil could just barely see from his high up spot.

His searching look was once again torn away from examining the large room he was sitting in as the lights flashed again and he heard a quiet gasp from somewhere beside him. He turned, and regretted his choice to do so immediately. A man around the age of 40 or so was obviously enjoying himself very much in the booth next to Phil. The young girl writhing in his lap was taking pleasure from this as well, but not enough to keep her interested, as she kept throwing glances over he shoulder at Phil, who turned away as soon as he realized this.

When he looked back at the stage, there was another man there, his back pressed against the pole in the middle of the wooden floor. He turned to the other side as he heard a low voice lean in slightly and mutter "That's Chris," in Phil's ear.

The voice belonged to a guy around Phil's age, with starkingly blue-green eyes that seemed to pop slightly from the faint eyeliner he had smudged around them. He was very good looking, with his curly-ish hair combed up into a slight quiff and his hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly as he gazed down at the dancer who now had his head thrown back and his hands on his chest, biting his lip. He kept looking up at 'eyeliner' next to Phil with a look in his eyes that couldn't be described as anything less than longing.

There was now a continuous string of whimpers coming from 'eyeliner's mouth, and Phil quickly looked down at his feet to give him some privacy. Chris nearly ran up the stairs after his dance, and explained how he knew 'PJ' hadn't paid for it but would he possible like a lapdance? And Phil didn't even have to listen to know what the answer was as after a moment or two there was a deep, long moan coming from their direction.

Great. He was stuck between a 40 year old getting off on some girl who couldn't be much older than 20 and two guys who were obviously quite happy with how their evening had turned out. Phil did wish they would quiet down a bit though.

Next onstage was Dan, and Phil could tell by the way the lights dropped ever so slightly and so did the music, slipping into something with a little more bass-which was not needed.

Also the fact that he was in a little police hat and the tightest boxers Phil had ever seen on another human being, with a pair of handcuffs hanging off of his waist and a whip in his hand. The clothes were set off by a pair of knee highs and garters that Phil couldn't imagine being comfortable, but looked completely right on the man strutting across the stage. The blue collar around Dan's tan neck was a nice touch as well.

Did any of the other dancers have an outfit? Phil couldn't remember. His mind was blank aside from the lithe, rolling, beautiful body down on the stage. Dan had hair quite similar to Phil's, but chocolate brown instead of ebony and cut a bit longer.

It was the kind of hair that Phil could imagine tangling his fingers in.

The assistant that followed the dancer was clearly envied, as plenty of jeers and hisses erupted from around the room. He shook them off, but Phil couldn't help feeling slightly bad for the guy. But he had to admit he was also a little jealous.

Being that close to Dan as he twirled around the pole and lifted his legs and trailed his hands across his skin must be amazing.

The assistant did hang back for a while until Dan beckoned him over with a flick of his fingers and pushed him back against the pole and oh what Phil wouldn't give to be in his place. The handcuffs were on in an instant, holding the assistant in place before Dan slipped his hands down and around his body, lifting his leg--

"Oh fuck-Chris!" Phil heard a low moan come from the pair next to him. The last thing he wanted to do was turn away from the beautiful scene unfolding on the stage but the urge to look was too much and he glanced over, seeing Chris and PJ pressed as close together as possible, Chris practically riding PJ in every way.

Phil realized with a start that that was what he was in for with the god below him.

There was a high pitched whine from the direction of the stage and Phil's attention snapped back in time to see the whip crack across the assistant's back, which had somehow become exposed while Phil was examining the couple lost in passion beside him. Dan's eyes shone with a possesive light as he looked down on the man cuffed in front of him, completely at his mercy.

* * *

Dan couldn't help being uninterested in the pleasure his assistant was getting - he had just spotted someone in the crowd to focus on.

Those peircing blue eyes seemed to be focused on his every move and Dan vowed to put on the best show he could, simply for the blue-eyed man's reaction.

Nearing the end of his time on stage, Dan saw signs that what he was doing was working, as 'blue-eyes' began to squirm in his seat and occasionally slipped his hand down to 'adjust'. Dan smirked and returned his gaze, having just unlocked his assistant and sent him offstage.

He slipped up the pole, twirling and throwing his head back and meeting the look of lust from the blue-eyed man with one just as equally intense. God, the things he would like to do to that body, feel those fingers tangled in his hair. Dan nearly let out a moan just at the thought, which surprised him. He never got hard onstage, no matter what. But this time was certainly different, as the tight, blue fabric of his boxers was straining and there was a throbbing feeling between his legs. Dan's body shuddered and he couldn't wait to get offstage, even if he had to deal with a client or two before he could get himself off.

He wasn't even focused on his dance - he knew the moves that would make his audience unravel too well-and by the time it was over his whole body was aching for release, until Louise came up and muttered in his ear as he left the stage.

"You have another client, and I'd recommend taking care of him as soon as possible." She winked at him then, and grinned. "You'll like him. He's cute."

Dan just rolled his eyes. "I don't do 'cute'."

Louise just shrugged and went off, presumably to watch the rest of the show, as she had just been let off for the night.

Dan looked at the card she had passed him, taking in his clients name, Phil, and realizing that the seat was near the top row. He sighed, and walked up the stairs, getting himself ready to give some old masochist the time of his life.

But when he reached his designated booth he let out a deep, deep breath.

It was blue-eyes. The one person in the whole audience who had managed to grab Dan's attention, and he was sitting right in front of him, his eyes trailing up Dan's body slowly, cautiously.

"H-hi," he muttered. "I'm Phil--"

Dan proceeded to slip into Phil's lap and wrap his arms around his neck. "That's nice. Be quiet."

Phil obeyed, pressing his body up into Dan but remembering the rules and sitting on his hands to resist temptation. Dan smirked and palmed Phil's nearly hard cock through his jeans, resulting in a breathy, lustful moan.

"You're new to this?"

Phil opened his mouth to answer but closed it at a shake of a head from Dan. He nodded instead.

"Good, newbies are fun." Dan grinned cheekily and gyrated his hips down into the man who looked to be just a few years older than him. "There are two rules. One, no touching unless I say otherwise, and I do. You're welcome to put those hands wherever you'd like." Phil blushed and pulled them out from under his arse. "Two, no kissing. alright? I don't do that stuff. Get someone else if that's what you came for." Dan sincerely hoped he hadn't come for anything like that, as he was enjoying the feeling of Phil's eager hands roaming across his chest.

Phil shook his head quickly and ran his hands around to pull Dan closer to him, biting his lip in a way that would certainly haunt Dan's dreams for the next couple of weeks. The air between them had grown heavy and had started to attain the smell of sweat and musk, but it was the most intoxicating thing either of them had been privileged to inhale. Phil breathed in the scent as if it were going to be his last breath every moment, and Dan was lost in the throws of pleasure as he rolled their hips together, feeling Phil's erect cock press against him with each movement.

"Mmph-Dan..." Phil let out a whimper and a shaky breath as he pushed himself up, making sure to let his hard-on drag against Dan's thigh, earning himself a soft little moan and a grind down into his lap. The two men fit together perfectly; their hips, their hands, their legs, their foreheads, everything. And everything was pressed together, every inch of of exposed skin was rubbing against the other person's and creating more heat.

* * *

Dan was in heaven.

The feeling of Phil was nearly too much, and his cock was throbbing, aching for some sort of release, but he couldn't let that happen. Phil's head was on his shoulder as he rocked their hips together again, their erections sliding against each other. This action had been going on for about five minutes, with moans and whines and 'please's scattered all throughout. Dan's mind was basically numb and he couldn't remember being this pleasured, or this frusturated, in his life. The two had nearly kissed a couple of times, but Dan always lost courage and turned his head at the last moment, ending up just biting at Phil's neck.

It was the biting that did it in the end.

Dan had told Phil that it was ok to come whenever he needed, and Phil had agreed with a simple shake of his head, too dazed to form words.

He lost it at the simple grazing of teeth over his jaw, a touch so light it felt almost like a feather trailing across his skin. But paired with the feeling of Dan against him and their cocks pressed together and his fingers tangled in the brown hair at the nape of Dan's neck that had started to curl up from the humidity, Phil let it all go, and he came in his jeans with a muffled moan, his face still pressed into Dan's shoulder.

Dan climbed off of Phil's lap soon after pressing his lips to his sweaty neck once more and murming for him to follow when he left. He reached for Phil's hand and Phil laced their fingers together, his blush fading once he realized that the lighting was so dim in the big room that no one would be able to see the stain seeping down his pants. It was quite uncomfortable, and his legs soon started to itch from the fabric rubbing against them, but Dan had brought him to his own room and soon gave him another pair. Since Dan was a bit smaller, the jeans fit quite snugly, but the approving look Dan gave was enough to make Phil never want to change.

"Thank you," Phil murmured.

"For what?"

"The dance. And the jeans. I'll get them back to you next time I come here, and don't worry, that'll be soon." He grinned, and Dan felt like he could float on that smile.

"Check the pockets when you get home, yeah?" Phil nodded and stepped forward again, getting a bolt of courage and kissing Dan's cheek before blushing deeply and rushing out of the room.

Dan let him go, grinning at the older's antics, and locked his door, leaning against the wall and slipping down his boxers.

* * *

Phil waved slightly at the new girl sitting at the desk as he left The Aesthetic, his mind still focused on the events that had just occured.

When he stepped out of the club, it was like slipping into a bath. The air was clean, without a hint of sweat or sex or musk, and the silence was deafening, like a swarm of bees had come and decided to nest in Phil's ears. But he didn't care, because he had just checked his pockets as Dan had instructed and found a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

The grin returned to his face and he began his walk back to the underground, slipping his hands into the pockets of his too-tight jeans.


End file.
